


Ocean Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Fantasy, Liam x Niall, M/M, Mild Gore, Niam - Freeform, Ocean, Pirates, mermaid - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a sailor and has stopped by an island with his crew to look for a treasure. Instead of finding a treasure, he finds a mysterious creature with icy blue eyes and pale white skin. He wants to examine this creature closer and it is not without sacrifice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Niam oneshot! Got the idea randomly when I watched Pirates of the Caribbean four.
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
> Feedback is MUCH appreciated.

The first time I heard the song, it was like my whole world had broken itself into pieces only to become whole again, the shattered pieces had fallen down in front of me and then slid against each other, piece by piece. They had repaired themselves and then my life puzzle had become whole again. I had known from the depths of my soul that I had to hear the song again, if I did not, I would not survive. I had told the captain that I would just go out for a simple evening stroll the same evening I had heard the song and he believed in me, as usual. I was one of his best men and I was usually doing what I felt like doing. I had gone out down the bridge of the ship and out to the sand and the island. The sand was still warm by the setting sun, and the sky was already star-sprinkled. I had always loved the sun, moon and stars; they were always a guide to us in the sea, even in the worst storms.

I went to the little camp I had made earlier in the day when I was looking for something to eat and sat in front of the fireplace I had made of palm wood and stones. I took up the tinder-box from my waist bag and made a discreet fire while I waited for the sun to go down enough. The wind blew his breath over the island and I shook slightly by the sudden chill that swept over me. The water gurgled against the shore, I pulled my coat closer to my skin and looked out over the black sea, gray, thick clouds appeared on the horizon and I wondered if it would pull up into a storm soon.

The song hit my ears like a whisper, no words were sung, but it touched my heart like no other voice had done before. I stood up quickly from my place, put out the fire with my boot and let the song guide me to its owner. I do not know how long I walked with the song singing through my whole being when it suddenly stopped, I stood at a rather large oasis inside the forest. Apparently, I had not noticed it when I got into the woods; the song had bewitched my mind completely.

I took off my boots and put them on a tree trunk and walked toward the water, the palm trees stood tall on the water and a waterfall roared far away. I buried my toes in the sand while I went with a light step and looked for the source of the song with an open mind. The singing started again and my arms got covered in goose bumps by the beautiful tones that played through my whole body.  
I gasped when I arrived at the waterfall and glimpsed a figure sitting on a slippery rock in the middle of the water. Small glittering drops smoldered around the shape and made it shine in the emerging moonlight. The song rose in volume, the notes made my innermost to tremble; I was a prisoner in its power. I fell on my knees and just stared at the shape that sang with such a beautiful voice.

  
 _Come over here, come over here..._

The words washed over me like a sea wave, I felt the muscles in my legs stretched, suddenly I stood up - I was drawn to the shape like a moth drawn to a candle. I fell into the water with a splash, the cold wrapped around me, but it did not touch _me_ , all I felt was the voice’s softness and enchantment. I swam up to the surface, my lungs screamed for joy when the oxygen flowed through me. Two blue eyes met mine and I nearly froze to ice by their indescribable beauty, the song had finished long time ago but the spell was not gone. A cold hand was on my cheek, I wanted to see how the rest of this shape looked but I could not take my eyes off these jewels. The song began again, my heart skipped a beat when the hand stroked my cheek, his eyes came closer to my face and my lips enclosed by a pair of wet lips, I closed my eyes and surprised myself by immediately responding to the kiss. The shape’s lips were so cold - it felt like I tasted the sea water. The touch of the lips was softer than I've ever felt before, the shape tentatively tasted on my lips with his cold, wet tongue, I opened my mouth with a low moan and let it get into my mouth. The hand moved from my cheek and up towards my cropped hair, long fingers pulled through my short hair and over my head, while the cold tongue was playing in my mouth.

I felt the urge taking its hot grip on me and I let it take over me fully, my hands sought out away from my body to the thing I was kissing and I felt the water cold skin against my fingertips when my hands stayed around something that felt like a torso. I opened my eyes to see what I was integrated with. The first thing my eyes met was a porcelain-like face, the skin was white and gleaming dimly in the moonlight, I moved my attention to the eyes, they were closed but had long black eyelashes, I looked down towards what my lips played with, a pair of pink lips were pressed against me and my nose was pressed against a cute nose. The head was covered with brown blonde tousled hair, tiny water droplets sparkled in the moonlight. Suddenly the shape pressed away from me as if it had been burned by something. Water splashed up into my face and hid my eyes for a few seconds, when my vision returned, I saw that the shape once sat on his stone, his eyes were fixed on me. Only now I saw what it was, the shape was a young man in his prime; he had a slender torso and fit looking arms. My gaze drifted down to his bottom and what was there shocked me. In the flowing water was a long, thick fish fin with gray-green scales that sparkled in the light from the moon. It began at the waist and I could not discern any visible legs. I was amazed by this creature, half man half fish, and I felt an unsaturated desire flare up within me as I realized that I wanted to know more about this mysterious figure. He suddenly smiled with one corner of his mouth and looked mysteriously at me with his icy blue eyes. I was going to say a few words when he suddenly opened his mouth and the beautiful song came out of his lips. As soon as the song came to me, my ears thrown my mind around and all my walls failed, I waded over to him, placed my hands on the stone slippery surface and looked up into his eyes that contained so much knowledge I did not yet know of.

 _Come here, come here_ , sang the voice to my soul and I could feel my head nodding and how my muscles in my legs once more stretched and took me up to him. His thin arms embraced my upper body and pulled me next to his thin body, the song vibrated in me and I wanted to go on the trip, I wanted to hear how it reached its crescendo. He closed his mouth and the song disappeared from me, I was pulled out of the spell and looked foolishly at him while he stroked my hair.

"What is your name?" I did not recognize my voice; it belonged to a stranger, a stranger that I did not know anymore.

He looked at me with sparkling eyes, the water was reflected in his eyes and I was lost in its beauty.

"Niall," the answer was a whisper in my mind, the word was smooth as honey and I could almost feel its sweetness in my mouth.

"Niall," I confirmed with a simple nod, he nodded and closed his hand around mine and held it in a tight grip.

"Your name?" The question echoed like my heartbeat, and I saw myself reflected in his eyes, the sea's gaze.

"Liam," I answered, the grip he had on my hand tightened and he pushed me against the rock hard surface and put himself over me, his fin soaked my pants and weighed me down further but I felt lighter than ever.

"Liam ..." His voice was like a caress in my mind, I did not understand how he could speak to me without opening his lips, but I did not care about it.

Niall placed one hand under his chin with his elbow as support while the other fingers danced across my chest, his eyes burning into me and desire flamed again within me. I looked searchingly at his face and he did the same with me, his blue eyes undressed me and I moaned softly when I saw his eyes staying on my lower parts. His hand pressed suddenly _there_ and I groaned again, the desire tearing and ripping inside me like an angry animal and I did nothing to stop it. He grabbed it and pressed his cold lips against mine and kissed me roughly with his tongue in my mouth, I groaned and let him take over me. The fin whipped over my legs, I writhed under him in arousal while his hand was around me and took me to paradise. I let the ecstasy flow away before I opened my eyes and looked at him while I tried to bring back my breath that had flew out of me.

"Come with me," his voice whispered pleadingly into my mind and I looked at him, his hair shined, like an aura when the moon fell behind him, but his eyes shone even more, they had a life of its own as the ocean and I could see how it propagated through his body.

"I cannot. I live on a ship with a captain and my crew, we are sailors and we are looking for treasures. I cannot leave them," I murmured gently as I watched the creature in front of me. He wrinkled up his face, his facial features were suddenly scary and a slight hissing flew out of his mouth, small fangs protruded out of his mouth - they had not been there before.

"Come with me!" shouted his voice in my head and I jumped with fright, the beautiful man had turned into a monster. I pushed him away from me and he plopped into the water, I tweaked my pants and got up out of breath and ran away as fast as my legs could carry me.

~

I collapsed with a thud in my bunk, Jones under me snoring as loud as usual and I felt my body slowly began to relax in the same rhythm as his snoring. I saw Niall’s eyes in front of me and wondered how something so beautiful could be so incredibly awful in the span of a few heartbeats. I shook my head and let my worried thoughts run off me and replaced the warm embrace of sleep.  
  
When the sun showed his face the next morning, I felt exhausted but I did not understand why I felt like that. I had slept great but my eyes felt heavy and my mind slow. Jones looked worried at me during breakfast and when we went down to the bridge I almost fell into the water. The captain was walking on the bridge with the stern look; he scratched his beard and looked at me as he was swaying on his feet.

"How are you Liam?" he asked thoughtfully in a stern voice and strode up to me.  
  
I looked at him and nodded a greeting.  
  
"It is prima Captain, I'm just very tired."  
  
"It was a long walk you took yesterday Payne, what was it you were doing last night?" His voice weighed heavy in my ears, I heard suppressed anger play in it.  
"I was looking for something to chase, but without success, when I did not find anything to kill, I made a camp and fell asleep." The history I lied together was not good but I was glad that I had managed to come up with something.

The captain gave me a pondering look before he finally nodded, he bought my lie and I breathed out.

"Okay men, out on the island and look for our treasure. You know where it might be," cried the captain to us and we spread ourselves out across the island.

~

The sun had moved on time in the sky when I suddenly collapsed in the sand of exhaustion. My throat was dry, my breath was rough - I was in a great need of water. I searched frantically for my water pouch but I could not find it, it must have fallen off when I tottered on the bridge. I cursed to myself and stood up shakily up and walked with faltering steps towards the shade of a palm tree. I sat down in the hot sand and looked out over the sea, my thoughts floated away to Niall and I wondered if he was still in his haven. I could almost feel his arms around my body and his cold lips against mine; I touched my lips with my fingertips and shuddered. Did I miss him? If I did, why did I do so? I could not think of a reasonable explanation and the fatigue just got heavier and heavier, I rubbed my eyes and smacked my cheek - the need for the water began to feel more and more, I could not fall asleep, then I would be food for the scavengers. I shook my head quickly to perk up but the fatigue kept me at an iron grip, and I gave up, I fell in the sand and it felt like it burned a hole in me.

" _Liam. Liam. Liam ... Come to me. Come._ "

I opened my eyes and let him guide me to where he was, my head exploded in pain and red spots danced before my eyes, but my feet dragged me up from the ground and to the voice that made my soul vibrate in me. I fell headlong into the water, the river took me to the waterfall and the stone where he sat with a fish bone in his hand and drew it through his hair. I was brought up on the stone by the river and Niall met me with his icy gaze, he pulled me up against his body and held me tightly against his chest while his fingers drew lines in my hair.

"You're here now, your fatigue is gone. You'll stay with me now.” His voice was demanding and controlling, his touch was ownership. I shuddered and moaned when a cold tongue licked around and inside my ear, his hand found its way down and I pushed myself up against it, wanted him to meet me and take me again, but his hand did not go all the way, he stopped just below my stomach. I was breathing fast and looked imploringly at him but he just shook his head and licked my ear softly.

"Only if you come with me. Only if you become mine," whispered his silky voice in my mind, my conscience was screaming no, my body was screaming yes and I did not know what I wanted. I was completely captivated by this creature and wanted to learn more about him even though he scared me but I could not stay with him, I could not just leave my men.

"I cannot. I explained it yesterday. "

Niall’s grip on me tightened and I felt his tiny fangs dug through my shoulder, warm blood flowed down along my chest and I moaned in pain.

"You're mine." His voice echoed in my mind and I could feel my head nodding, though I did not move it myself. Water splashed up all over my body and Niall released me suddenly just to wrestle me down against the stone. His nails had turned into claws and scratched now on my heart's place.

"For you to be mine and be able to go with you, I must take this," murmured his voice in my mind and I screamed in pain as his nails dug into my skin. They tore away pieces of skin and flesh, blood spurted out of me and the world around me began to spin. I do not know how it happened but I felt when he grabbed hold of my heart and carved it out of my chest, I saw how the muscle throbbed in his red hands - his eyes were crazy and full of the sea’s angry waves as he pressed it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. I did not understand how I could still be alive when he grabbed my hands and pulled me down under the water's surface, the cold from the water flowed through me and reminded me that I was missing what I needed the most, but the song, the song that flowed out of Niall’s mouth like the wine in Greece made my storming inside calm down and finally understand that I belonged to the sea. Niall smiled a crooked smile at me when he saw what I had come to realize. His eyes were shining in the same color as the dusk of the water, he swam toward me, our breasts touching each other, and his blood-flavored lips pressed against mine and caught me forever in a sealed kiss under the surface of the ocean.


End file.
